justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Mario
(Wii DLC) (Switch Exclusive) |artist= (music altered by Meets Nintendo) |year= 2011 (Original music is from 1985) |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty = |effort= |nogm= 4 |nosm= |pc= Navy Blue |gc= |lc=Instrumental |mashup= |alt= |pictos = 74 |dlc=December 14, 2011 (JD3)|perf = Jérémy Paquet |nowc = JustMario MarioNX (2018)}} "Just Mario" by Ubisoft Meets Nintendo (Originally composed by ) is featured on and (as a Wii exclusive DLC). The song will also be in Just Dance 2018 as a remake exclusively on the Nintendo Switch. Appearance of the Dancer This dancer is in a Mario costume. Mario wears his trademark red hat with his trademark 'M' on it, red shirt, blue overalls with golden buttons, white gloves (his right glove is colored yellow-orange for motion controller guidance reasons), and brown shoes. When entering underground later in the routine, his overalls turn red and his shirt turns white, thus being his Fire Flower suit. Background There are three backgrounds, all inspired from Mario levels: the first is a green plain with many Koopas and other Mario enemies, and a star that makes Mario accelerate; then an underground level where Mario becomes Fire Mario and he shoots fire balls, until an enemy hits him; and then the end of the level, with the famous tower with the flag. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Jump while punching the air, as if you were hitting a Coin Block. Mariogoldmove.png|All Gold Moves JM GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * At the end of the song, the flags of the castle have the abbreviation "JD" written on them, but at the end of the final cutscene the flags return to their original state. * This is the first song from a popular game to be on Just Dance. It is followed by Tetris on , and Balkan Blast Remix on . ** This is the only one of them to be a console exclusive and DLC. * In ''Just Dance Wii'', this has to be unlocked by playing all the other songs. Once you've done this, a 1-UP sound will play and the game will take you back to Koi no Dial 6700. * This is the first time the creators recycled a song from a Japanese game of the series and put it in a European/American game. * Mario's red hat appears on all the pictograms for the entirety of the routine, a feature that has not been seen in other routines. * On Just Dance Wii, the routine is represented by a ? Block icon in the menu until it gets unlocked. When it happens, the ? Block icon gets replaced by a Super Mario icon, which is completely different from the ''Just Dance 3'' menu icon. **Also, before pressing the A button to start, typical Mario sounds (like his voice, the jump sound and the coin sound) can be heard, even though the initial screen displays only the "Main Menu" of the game. * Just Mario was released in December 14, 2011 on Just Dance 3 for the Wii to celebrate Mario's 25th anniversary. * This is first routine in Just Dance to have a coach with a name. * The coach has an avatar which was found in the files of that cannot be accessed. The avatar was found in some folders with in the names of the said folders, suggesting that to unlock the avatar, the player would need to place an Amiibo on their Wii U Gamepad in order to unlock the avatar. ** The avatar can also be found in the website archives in the official Just Dance website.Mario Avatar link page Gallery Game Files MARIOjdwii_square.png|''Just Mario'' (Just Dance Wii) JustMarioMystery.png|''Just Mario'' (Locked) JustMario_cover_generic.png|''Just Mario'' (Just Dance 3) MarioNX Cover Generic.png|''Just Mario'' (Just Dance 2018) MarioNX_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Just Mario'' (Just Dance 2018) (Beta) MarioNX_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| albumcoach 0260.png|Avatar on (Files) In-Game Screenshots JustMarioLockedJDWii.jpg|''Just Mario'' on the menu (locked) Videos Official Audio Just Mario (JD 3 Version) - Just Dance Music Just Mario (JD Wii Version) - Just Dance Music Just Dance 2018 - Just Mario (AUDIO) Super Mario Bros. Original Theme by Nintendo Teasers Mario™ Dance on Just Dance 3 for Wii Gameplays Just Mario - Ubisoft Meets Nintendo Just Dance Wii Just Dance 3 Ubisoft meets Nintendo - Just Mario Just Dance 2018 LEAK - Just Mario Remake References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Cutscenes Category:Console Exclusives Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Leaked Songs